Conventional cameras typically include one or more lenses and a photodetector element for capturing image data. Array cameras (also known as light-field cameras or plenoptic cameras) employ an array of cameras that capture images from slightly different perspectives. Array cameras can be useful for capturing images when motion is involved. One drawback of conventional array cameras is that image resolution can be less than commercially desirable.